Pandemonium
by Kellyx0x
Summary: What happens when the world of Hermione-The-Book-Worm-Granger and Draco-The-Slytherin-Sex-God-Malfoy collide? What if Dumbledore is sent to Azkaban, leaving the whole school of Hogwarts in utter pandemonium? DmHg romance R for later chapters
1. Chp1: In The Beginning

A/N: Well this is my first story so please let me know what you think. I play on games called RPG's so I shouldn't be _too_ terrible at this. I have a general idea of what will happen, but nothings set in stone, pretty much I'm typing what comes to me. R&R please, I'm going to wait for some reviews before I post another chapter. I don't want to start something no one will like.

Summary

What happens when the world of Hermione-The-Book-Worm-Granger and Draco-The-Slytherin-Sex-God-Malfoy collide? What if Dumbledore is sent to Azkaban, leaving the whole school of Hogwarts in utter pandemonium? Leave it up to Draco and Hermione to come to the rescue...or so we hope.

**Pandemonium**

Chapter One

Ah, yes it was another beautiful morning in the Malfoy household. Draco sat up with a yawn, stretching out over his luxurious bed. A smirk crossed his face, yes that same old Draco Malfoy smirk. He hadn't really changed during the summer, well except for a few minor details. This year was his final year in Hogwarts, and he hoped it to be the best. Lucius Malfoy had been in Azkaban for almost a year now, and let me tell you Draco was not missing him one bit. Slowly, his feet carried him out of bed and down flights of stairs into the kitchen where a house elf set breakfast in front of him. Draco scowled at the house elf and it went off running down into the lower kitchen where all the food was prepared. He ate his food carelessly, thinking about the upcoming year at Hogwarts. He couldn't keep his mind off it, oh how he enjoyed torturing Pothead and Weasel. It entertained him to no end seeing those two angry. But he could not forget Hermione, now could he? She must have been the most entertaining of all of them. The way she got mad, her fists clenching and her face turning red. It was quite a sight, if he did say so himself. That same old smirk crossed his face again as he stood up, pushing his plate away from him and walking up to his room. Now all he could do was wait for his Hogwarts letter. He knew he would become Head Boy this year, I mean he did have the second highest grades, right under Hermione Granger. This only seemed to amuse him. Somehow, he knew he would be spending a lot of time with her this year.

Hermione's POV

She awoke much later in the day, which was unusual for her might I add, to a tapping at the window. A big brown owl sat on her window ledge, eager to get in. Hermione jumped up, a smile spreading across her face, as she ran quickly to the window. The owl hopped in gracefully and extended its leg, pecking affectingly at her hand as she untied the rather large letter from its leg. It was her Hogwarts letter! Hermione jumped up and down. She had a good feeling about this. Her fingers slowly slid the letter open and out fell a badge. Head Girl's badge! A small shriek of joy escaped her lips, well I guess you couldn't call it small, as her parents soon ran through her doors, thinking she was in trouble, only to find a most joyous Hermione laying on her bed giggling. She jumped slightly realizing her parents presence and ran over to them hugging them. Her parents shrugged, confused at what was going on. "What happened, love?" asked Hermione's mother. "I got it! I got it! I'm Head Girl!" Hermione shouted to them, smiling to no end. "That's wonderful!" Both her parents exclaimed, pulling her into an even tighter hug. True they didn't understand much about Hogwarts, but they tried their best for their daughter, they knew how much it meant to her, and how hard she has been trying. Her parents left the room smiling as Hermione sat down to read the letter.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_ We are please to inform you that you have been selected as Head Girl for your final stay here at Hogwarts. There will be many new responsibilities and tasks for you to complete along with the help of Head Boy. I am certain you will succeed most wonderfully at what lay ahead, as you are said to be the cleverest witch of your time. A list of school supplies is also included in this letter. This year there will be special events for you attend with the staff of Hogwarts. Being Head Girl is very important to the school, and we do consider you part of the staff. A detailed explanation will be given to you upon the Hogwarts Express. Please be in compartment number 6 at 11:30. You will meet the Head Boy then and everything will be explained in greater lengths. Good Day._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
__Headmaster_

Hermione squealed _A part of the staff!_ She thought jumping up and down. She just couldn't believe it. Not only will she be Head Girl, but people will see a new side of her. Yes, I might add Hermione had grown up quite a bit over the summer, in her appearance anyway, she was still the same Hermione Granger that Harry and Ron had grown to love. Either way everyone would be surprised.

Hermione ran over to her desk, she _had_ to owl Harry and Ron, to tell them the good news.

_Dear Harry and Ron,  
I couldn't wait till school to tell you this, but I got it, I'm Head Girl! I know, I couldn't believe it myself. I'm so excited, you don't even know! I think I scared my parents with the screaming though, haha. I cant wait to see you, only one more week till we are back in school! How are you guys? How's the rest of the Weasley family? I'll definitely be seeing you soon! Owl me back ASAP! Oh did either of you get Head Boy? They didn't tell me who it was!_

_Love Always,_

_Hermione_

Hermione tied the letter to her owl's leg "The Burrow" she told him, and out the window he flew, winding his way through the sky towards her best friends. Oh, she couldn't wait for school now, a week seemed to far off. Hermione fell back on her bed and smiled, this would be a great year, she just knew it.

Draco's POV

A small house elf came scurrying up to him, bowing so low that its nose touched the ground, he stood like that, waiting for Draco's command "Get up you stupid creature" Draco growled, his patience on low today "What do you have?" he questioned, as the elf slowly stood up. "Y-yous H-hogwarts letter is here s-sir" The house elf stuttered holding it out for Draco, before falling into another bow. Draco grabbed it out of the elf's hand and kicked him out of the room, literally. "Stupid bloody elf" He muttered to himself, looking curiously at the letter. "Heavier then usual" Draco smirked to himself. He knew what this was. Quickly he opened the letter, and out fell his badge. Now, Draco Malfoy was officially Head Boy. A smirk crossed his face as he tucked it away neatly. He knew this was coming, he could see if from a mile away.

_Dear Mister Malfoy,  
I am please to inform you that you have been selected as Head Boy for your final year at Hogwarts. There are many new responsibilities for you now, but I am certain you can handle it. This year you will be working closely with the Head Girl, and I hope you two will be able to get along. The teachers and I consider Head Boy and Head Girl part of the staff, and you will have the honor of joining us at some special events. When you board the train September 1st please get settled in quickly and go to compartment 6, at precisely 11:30. Here you will meet the Head Girl and learn of your responsibilities in greater detail. The list of required items is also included in this letter. Thank you and good day!_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore  
Headmaster_

Draco smirked at the letter, letting it fall neatly onto his desk. He settled down into his comfy arm chair, leaning back, and watching the darkness of the room. "One more week" he thought "one more week and I'm out of here" He hated the Malfoy Manor so much. He despised his mother, always worried about her looks, and never having anytime for him. You could say he was neglected as a child, which would give him reason to be the way he was today, I suppose. Their was many things no one knew about Draco-The-Slytherin-Sex-God-Malfoy, and those things no one would ever know…or would they? Could someone truly be punished for only wanting someone to look deeper into whom they were, and see their true self? This was something only time could prove…and yes, time would prove it….


	2. Chp2: The Feeling Of Lonely

Chapter Two

The week past rather quickly for Hermione. She spent it having fun with her Muggle friends, you know normal teenage stuff. Yes, Hermione does have friends outside of Hogwarts, she didn't just shut herself up all summer reading. How dense did you think she was? The 'normal teenage' aspect of her seemed to drain out of her when she was at Hogwarts. Never did she step out of line there…well not _too_ far at least. Harry and Ron often dragged her into the mess, they always seemed to get out of it though. Hermione was a quick witted witch, very clever and charming. It was her that normally found a way out. Her vast knowledge helped them out immensely. You see, the true reason she was always shut up in the library, reading or doing homework, was because she didn't feel like she fit in. She wanted to keep things simple, so she wouldn't end up lonely. Yes, even the infamous Hermione Granger, part of the Golden Trio, was afraid of being lonely. True, she had great friends, Ron and Harry had always been there for her. But their was certain things she knew they wouldn't understand. If she told them that she liked anybody (not that there was anyone per say) they'd be all over him, with threats of murder. And just what did that tell a guy? Most would think it was just too much trouble and forget about her. Hermione had been so hard on herself lately, it was eating her up on the inside.

_If she just lightened up a bit, and took a chance with someone, she would see a side of them she never thought she could…._

Draco on the other hand, never really changed his ways from when he was at the Manor to when he was at school. Basically, they were the same to him. In both places no one cared. No one was there to look deeper then the surface of his looks. Yeah, their was the occasional time his mother took her eyes off the bloody mirror and said something nice to him, but other then that there was nothing. There was nothing but lonely days and nights at that cold manor he so much hated as to call home. No warmth, no one to give two shits on whether he ate properly, took showers, or even brush his bloody teeth. School seemed only get worse. There were several Slytherin girls swooning over him, but none of them really cared, they just wanted to shag him. They never looked past his looks to whom he really was. And to be quite blunt, they disgusted him. Okay, so there was the occasional time he would shag Pansy (a man has his needs you know) but other then that everything else those girls said about him was a lie. He kept up this bad boy act only for a few reasons, one being it entertained him to no end, and the second, just like Hermione, he didn't want to end up lonely. He knew if he ever told anyone this they would think he was a softie, then make fun of him and a Malfoy never let someone see his weakness. It would be the death of him. Who knew he'd find comfort in the most unobvious of places. Either way though, this week seemed like it would **never** end.

_If he just lightened up a bit and took a chance with someone, he would see a side of them he never thought he could…_

**A/N: Sorry this one is SUPER short, but it was necessary so you could get to know what Draco and Hermione are thinking. R&R if you want to see another chapter:) Next one will be longer, promise.**

**Thanks to obsezzionzzz for the wonderful review! I wanted to wait for more but…I'm a very impatient person. I was planning on going more in depth on their feelings this chapter anywho:) I had it pre-written.  
**


	3. Chp3: Day Before

**A/n: Please review! You dont have to be a member, or anything. I just want to know what ya all think!**

**Thanks billiejoestalker I will try and make the chapters longer. I try to take the chapters scene by scene though, so that might make them somewhat shorter. There are longer ones to come!**

Chapter 3

Hermione lay on her bed, it was the day before she left for Hogwarts, and she _still_ hadn't gotten a letter from Harry and Ron. What was up with that? It wasn't like them to take forever to respond. Normally she got a reply within two or three days. Her owl had returned so she knew they got the letter. Just as she lay pondering this, the owl known as Pig flew, or rather fluttered, through her window, landing on Hermione's stomach. She laughed at the silly little bird, as she picked it up on her stomach, taking the letting off its leg. Hermione set the letter aside and fed Pig a few treats. He was such a small bird to be flying so far. Pig hooted happily, eating the treats, while Hermione's bird, Spirit, glared daggers at Pig from inside his cage. "You get some too, don't worry" Hermione laughed at Spirit, feeding him a few treats too. "Feel free to stay as long as you want, Pig" Hermione told Ron's bird. Pig seemed to understand as he lolled idly at her window sill.

Walking back over to her bed, Hermione picked up the letter. It was obviously scribbled in a hurry.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Sorry it took me and Ron _(Hermione shook her head at Harry's bad grammar) _so long to reply, but well we had too take care of a few things concerning…well you know. Anyway, we will tell you all about that in school, its **nothing** to worry about Hermione so don't get all worked up. _("Don't get all worked up?" Hermione scowled at the letter) _It's so great you got Head Girl! We are all so proud of you Hermione, you really earned it. But no sorry, neither of us know who Head Boy is. Me and Ron didn't get it. _(Ok now Hermione would really have to yell at Harry in school, grammar!) _Ron owled a few people, no one knows. Guess we will have to find out on the train! See you soon 'Mione, the Weasely's all send their greetings. Bye!_

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron_

Hermione set the letter aside and smiled. Well at least their will be a good story to listen to on the train. Pig flew off a couple hours later, and Spirit hooted happily when he did. Hermione shook her head and laid down. All her things were packed for tomorrow, now all she had to do was wait for tomorrow to come.

Draco's POV

The week couldn't have gone any slower for Draco. It seemed like September 1st would never get there. He spent most of his time, flying over the vineyards, practicing for Quidditch. And as a result, that's what he was currently doing. A smirk came across his face as he could hear his mothers high pitched screams. Sounded like she wanted him down there and now. He turned quickly, speeding in a nose dive towards the ground, this only made his mother scream louder. He pulled out of it quickly and hopped off his broom. "Draco Malfoy! What do you think your doing!" Narcissa screamed at him, her face was retched and in Draco's opinion, ugly as all hell. **Note: Never get a so mad her eyes bulge out of her head. **"Bloody hell mum, I was flying!" Draco sneered at her, now leaning against the manor wall. "You get your arse inside and ready to go! I will not be waiting on you tomorrow, and I will not be sending anything you forgot to school!" Draco could of sworn if she got any madder, steam would come out of her ears. "Bitch" he muttered, only to receive a smack over the head and a push inside. "Arrrgh!" Narcissa went inside too and slammed the door before disappearing into the study. Ever since Lucius was sent to Azkaban, Narcissa was a wreck.

Draco went up to his room and pulled out his trunk. Then sticking his head out the door he hollered for a house elf. To his wishes a house elf came scurrying towards him. "W-What would m-master like d-done?" It stuttered, bowing down. "Get up and pack my trunk!" Draco growled, kicking him in the bum towards his trunk. "And if you miss anything, I swear to bloody hell I will set you arse free!" He threatened, only to get a scared squeal from the elf, who started packing right away. Draco walked into the library and sat down, placing his head on the cool surface of the desk. He couldn't wait to get away from his mother. Stupid bitch. His hands brushed some loose platinum blonde hair from his steely gray eyes as he watched the weather outside go from nice to a stormy backend day. Oh the joy.


	4. Chp4: Getting There

**A/n: Come on people! Please review sniffles I need some encouragement here! Let me know if you like it, don't like it, things you want to see, things you want changed! Anything! You don't even have to be a member of FanFic to review!**

Chapter 4

Thud! You could hear a groan come from the side of the bed, as Draco had just fallen out "Bloody bed" he muttered, rubbing his head and standing up. One arm stretched upwards, while the other one itched his abs. Amazing what Quidditch can do to your body. Draco was clad in only his boxers this morning, green silk to be exact. And if Draco was telling you this himself he'd make sure to emphasize the point that they were _real_ silk. Not the muggle imitation. Malfoy's only had the best. Checking his watch he saw that it was almost 10 o'clock. _Shit!_ he yelled, tapping his wand over his head. Instantly he was cleaned, his teeth were brushed, hair groomed and he was dressed in some muggle clothing. Let me tell you, Draco looked fabulous in this, but Draco would look great in anything wouldn't he? Though, I think we would all like it if he had _nothing_ on. He whistled for a house elf to carry his trunk down, and almost instantly one appeared. "Yes Master?" It stuttered, bowing then kissing Draco's feet. "Get up and take my trunk to the car!" Draco told the elf, giving it a shove towards his trunk. A look of disgust came over his face and he wiped his hands off on the bed. Damned elves. Soon he made his way down to the car, where his driver waited for him. "Get me to the station and fast, the train leaves in 45 minutes!" Draco hissed at the driver, and they were off.

Hermione's POV

Hermione rose early that morning, which could only be expected of her. She double and triple checked her bags, making sure not to forget anything. If she did, how would she get it? Her parents, being muggles really had no idea how the whole owl thing worked. Hermione brought her trunk out to the car, then entertained herself by reading until the clock struck 10am. "MUM, DAD TIME TO GO!" She shouted, her parents coming out of their offices "Alright dear, get in the car" Her mother said softly, ushering her out. Today was so exciting! Going back to Hogwarts and seeing all her friends was really this months highlight. Hermione missed Harry and Ron so much, and she had to admit, she missed going on all those crazy adventures with them. Thoughts of the fun times consumed her until they reached the station. Hermione said a quick goodbye to both of them then bolted towards the platform. Being excited and all, Hermione ran through the barrier. Once reaching the other side she felt herself hit something hard, then fall over, on top of whatever or whomever she hit. Her eyelids opened slowly, a pained expression on her face, which only became worse when she saw who she was on top of. "GRANGER!" Malfoy's voice boomed "GET OFF!" Hermione looked puzzled, but then suddenly it hit her. _Get off! _The voice in her head screamed, Hermione rolled off and stood up, brushing her clothing off. Malfoy stood also, glaring at her "Watch it you filthy little mudblood" His voice hissed. _What a great way to start off the year._ Hermione grumbled and walked away pulling her trolley behind her, while Malfoy walked in the opposite direction. She put her trunk on the train then stepped into the hallway, going past each compartment until she came to one that contained Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Hermione opened the door and squealed "Harry, Ron, Ginny!" The friends all hugged each other and eagerly talked about their summers. Hermione told them about hers, but left out some of the details. Harry and Ron couldn't go into big brother protection mode now and yell at her. The trolley came by and Harry bought them all candy. Hermione nibbled on her chocolate frog when she saw the compartment door open, and none other then Malfoy step in.

Draco's POV

A sneer crossed his face upon entering the compartment. He had found Granger finally. But as soon as he opened the door and they realized who he was, he had been showered with insults from every which direction, well except Hermione's of course. The famous Malfoy smirk crossed his face "Calm the fuck down Potty, weasel, and weasel junior" Malfoy laughed, but the rest stayed silent "I'm just here for Mudblood" Draco now turned to Hermione "You were supposed to be in compartment six, ten minutes ago!" Hermione screeched and jumped up pushing past Malfoy, knocking him into the wall in the process, and going towards Compartment 6. He laughed at her and shut the door, ignoring the threats that were called after him. _Damn she's pushy when she's in a hurry. _The fun was just beginning.

**A/n: Thanks to DeeCohan for motivating me to actually post this chapter. I originally decided to just abandon it but now I'm going to keep posting J**


	5. Chp5: The Arrival and Unexpected Guest

**Hermione's POV**

How could she of forgotten! Hermione shoved Malfoy as she walked or rather ran past him towards the compartment. She could hear his slow footsteps somewhere lost behind her. Hermione came to a halt and took a deep breath out side of the compartment, right as she was about to open it, it swung open and on the other side stood Professor McGonagall.

"_So nice of you to join us Ms Granger_" The professor smiled and held her hand out to a seat where Hermione sat, soon after Malfoy graced them with his presence. "_Now that you are both here_" The professor started "_I will tell you of your duties. First of all, being Head Girl and Head Boy will bring many new challenges your way. This year, as all years, we want to promote house unity and we will start by hosting a school dance! A parchment will be sent to both you in further lengths regarding to this matter as it is not what you need to be concentrating on at the moment. As I was saying, we want to promote house unity and it will be up to you two, to help do that. The headmaster and I know that you two do not have the best past but we are hoping you can put that aside and call a truce. Furthermore you will tell the prefects of their duties tonight in the great all after the feast and you will both share a dormitory together located on the third floor corridor. Here are maps to it_"

At this point she pulled two maps from her pockets handing one to Hermione and the other to Malfoy. "_I trust you will have no problem finding your room, the password is 'snake and lion'. Tomorrow you will receive an owl filling you in on everything you need to know._" With that she left the compartment, leaving the two with their jaws clenched. It wasn't the house unity they were fretting about but rather sharing a common room! How could they do that! Hermione's blood boiled her face turning a light shade of red, fists clenching at her side.

"_Malfoy, listen here. I want to see as little of you as possible this year. The only times I will talk to you is when necessary. Stay out of my way and I will stay out of yours!_"

Hermione huffed and walked towards the compartment exit, the train was now slowing to a stop. Right as she was about to step out McGonagall popped her head back in.

"_Oh and by the way you two are to make sure everyone gets to where they are going. You will be taking the last carriage up to the castle after you are certain everyone else has gotten on one. Thank you._"

The professor left then and Hermione turned back to Malfoy.

"_Remember what I said ferret-face_"

Now nothing could prevent her from leaving the train and doing her duties except Malfoy grabbing her by her arm of course. Hermione turned back to him all flustered. That famous smirk was forever plastered on his face. A Malfoy never let many emotions show, but this one Hermione could clearly read. He was amused.

"_Watch yourself Granger…You might just find yourself somewhere you wont want to be_."

Hermione listened to his words a scowl across her face. What was his problem? Was he trying to scare her or something? Obviously it wasn't working because Hermione pulled her arm away with some force and glared daggers at him.

"_Watch your self Ferret or you just might bounce again_"

The girl pulled out her wand, in a threatening manner. She was waiting for him to dare her to provoke her some more. Then she would show him. He would be the bouncing ferret boy once more. Malfoy would never live that down and he knew it.

The opposite of what Hermione thought would happen, happened. Draco winked at her and brushed past.

"_Whatever you say, Granger_."

What was his problem! Hermione was infuriated, whispering curses under her breath as she helped out getting people into carriages. She didn't expect Malfoy to stick around though as she got into the final carriage waiting for it to take off. As it did Hermione heard someone humming next to her, but she couldn't see who it was?

"_Who's there?_"

She questioned, wand at the ready. No answer. Hermione eyes were open wide trying to see through the dark, but it was pitch black and she had no such luck.

_Lumos_

The whole carriage lit up and Hermione screamed. No an inch from her face was someone else's as Hermione found herself looking deep into Steele gray eyes. The girl felt a hand wrap around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. She struggled for a bit but soon gave up as the world was spinning around her and with a final breath Hermione past out. Her heart beat slowly died down as her body was denied oxygen. Yes, Hermione-the-book-worm-Granger, was dying.

**A/n: Thank you to all the reviewers, really I wouldn't be writing anymore if I didn't get such positive feedback. I know my chapters can be short but I like writing short chapters, I feel like if I didn't I would end up just rambling on and not making any sense. Let me know what you think of this last scene, I don't know how much I like it.**


	6. Chp6: Unexpected Guest Revealed

**Last Chapter: **

_Lumos_

The whole carriage lit up and Hermione screamed. No an inch from her face was someone else's as Hermione found herself looking deep into Steele gray eyes. The girl felt a hand wrap around her neck, squeezing the life out of her. She struggled for a bit but soon gave up as the world was spinning around her and with a final breath Hermione past out. Her heart beat slowly died down as her body was denied oxygen. Yes, Hermione-the-book-worm-Granger, was dying.

The strong hands that were holding the girls neck in a vice-like grip suddenly let go as a tingling sensation ran through Hermione's body. The girl woke up but was slowly passing back and forth between the real world and darkness. Her head was screaming out, it pounded with pain as she saw a red light beam sent at the one who was trying to kill her. It didn't matter though the perpetrator was already laying on the opposite side of the carriage, either dead, stupefied, or past out. Hermione didn't have time to check as she was about to pass out for a final time. The only thing she could collect from the persons appearance was his Steele gray eyes and platinum blonde hair.

Hermione awoke several hours later in the hospital wing. She tried to sit up but as soon as she did the world around her began to spin. The girl laid back down with a thump and watched as Madam Promfrey come running to her. Their was a frantic look on her face as she leaned over Hermione shining a flashlight into each eye. Hermione had no idea what was going on, there was a lot of adults in the room, many of whom she did not recognize. What was going on? Why were all these people here? Who are these people?

The kind nurse saw the confusion on Hermione's face and smiled softly. She was a kind old woman who loved her job but you would not want to get in her way while she was trying to help someone, nor would you want to be on her bad side. Madame Promfrey hated all these people in her wing, they were loud and nosey, this was no place for them to be while they were sick students. But what could she do? Hogwarts almost had it's first student murder.

"_It's okay dear, these people are here to help. You do remember what happened don't you?_"

Hermione thought for a moment then her eyes widened in realization. Someone had tried to kill her. She could have been dead right now, but she was alive. How? The person chocking her had bad intentions and would of succeeded if…well she didn't know. All she remember was seeing them and a red flashing light before passing out. Oh, and that tingling sensation but Hermione shuddered thinking _Maybe that was just death taking over…_

Dumbledore saw that she was awake and walked over casually. A smile was gracing his timed features. He really was a kind old man that Hermione admired greatly. He pulled over a chair and sat down next to her.

"_Ah Miss Granger I see you are awake. What happened back there gave us quiet a fright. These people are here from the ministry, they are going to help us find the one who is responsible_."

The girl was about to cut in but Dumbledore held up a hand to silence her.

"_Please, let me finish. They are going to ask you questions about what happened right after Poppy here gives you something for your head._"

Saying that she bustled off, looking for the potion. She came back a few minutes later and handed Hermione a purple looking potion

"_Drink up now_"

Hermione poured it down her throat trying not to taste it. She knew what this stuff was made from. Yuck. Only seconds later her head cleared and her dizziness was gone. The only thing that remained was the horrible memories and black bruises around her neck.

One man stepped forward, he looked like he was all business. He reminded her vaguely of Percy Weasley.

"Ahem."

He coughed and got Hermione's attention, she looked up and pursed her lips together as to not say anything. Dumbledore looked amused with this scene. Hermione found this man to be somewhat rude. Just something about him irked her.

"_Now could you tell us what you were doing prior to getting into the carriage?_"

"_I was helping all the kids into their carriages, I was supposed to take the last carriage up with Draco Malfoy, but I didn't see him. It's just like him not to listen_."

All the men nodded and were writing feverously on their papers, before another man looked up. Hermione decided she like this guy better.

"_Could you please tell us what happened when you got in the carriage?_"

"_Yes, well I got in and I was just sitting their waiting for the carriage to pull me up to the castle. It felt, well awkward in there. Like someone was in there with me. I said Lumos and lit the carriage up and there was a face…an inch from my own. I screamed and he began chocking me until I past out_"

Again they were all writing feverously on their papers, one guy tapping his lip.

"_How do you know it was a man…you said he_"

Now Hermione thought, why did she called it a he? She just knew, but that wouldn't be enough for these men

"_I don't see a woman having a grip and such big hands as the one who did this to me_"

Again they all nodded and wrote on their papers, only looking up momentarily at her neck. Hermione sighed and waited for more questions to come her way.

"_Okay this is the last question_"

A rather small man spoke up, his hair was a dark black and he stood a mere 4 foot 11 off the ground.

"_Did you see what he looked like?_"

Hermione winced at this question. She couldn't get those Steele gray eyes from her mind, they haunted her. Now she spoke, her voice a wispy whisper as she was almost afraid of speaking to loud.

"_He had Steele gray eyes and platinum blonde hair_."

All the men looked at each other, grave expressions upon their faces. The man had gotten away but now this made his intentions clearer, at least to them.

"_Malfoy_."

One man whispered the rest nodding in agreement.

Hermione gasped at the name. He wouldn't sink so low as to try and kill her just because she was a Muggle-born, would he?

"_Draco Malfoy?_"


	7. Chp7: Devil's Eyes

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the plot and certain character you do not recognized from JKR's story.

**Last Time:**

One man whispered the rest nodding in agreement.

Hermione gasped at the name. He wouldn't sink so low as to try and kill her just because she was a Muggle-born, would he?

"_Draco Malfoy?_"

All the men looked at each other again. Dumbledore was the only one to chuckle. His eyes held that same old sparkle they always did. He shook his head no.

"_No no my dead girl, not Draco Malfoy, but Lucius Malfoy"_

Confusion crossed Hermione's face as Dumbledore told her whom it really was. But just from a description how could they be sure? The headmaster seemed to be reading her mind because just as she thought this she began to answer.

"_But of course we cant be sure just from a description. Madame Promfrey has taken the liberty to draw some of your blood as you may notice and magically copy the bruising on your neck. The results will take up to a week, so until then you shall not go anywhere alone. Understood?"_

Though Hermione was perplexed at this idea she nodded, finger tips gingerly running over the small bump on her arm where the blood had been taken from. At least I wasn't awake for that, she thought, looking back up at Dumbledore.

"_Thank you for your time Hermione, Poppy said you may leave when you feel ready"_

Hermione nodded and smiled as did the men who had asked her questions. They filed out one by one, all shaking hands with Dumbledore, who took up the rear of the group. The girl let herself fall back into the pillow, eye shutting very willingly.

She would wait for Harry and Ron to come before leaving…yes that's right, Hermione yawned before falling asleep. Just that little task had worn her out.

It had seemed to Hermione when she awoke that she had only been asleep for merely minutes but as her eyes wandered towards the window she could see that dawn was upon her.

_I slept for that long?_

She thought with a yawn before swinging her legs over the bed's edge and squinting around the room. It seemed safe enough, at least to Hermione, to walk back to the Griffindor common room.

It wasn't that far and really what could happen to her here in Hogwarts? When she was attacked she wasn't actually _inside_ the building. Either way Hermione wanted to be ready for school

tomorrow.

To think only the day before she was attacked by none other then Voldemort's right hand man, Lucius Malfoy. What did he want with her?

Probably just using her to get to Harry or something, it seemed like he _always_ tried to use her or Ron

Hermione stood up and headed for the door, her feet carrying her swiftly down the abandoned hallways until she was insight of the Griffindor common room portrait. She could see it talking to another portrait and smiled at their conversation. It was something about Peeve dumping a shrinking potion over Snape's head. The staff was currently looking for him apparently.

Just as Hermione was about to reach the entrance to the dorm a set of hands reached ouch and grabbed her. Her mouth opened to let out a scream but nothing came, she could scream and all the sudden felt faint as she was dragged into an empty classroom she had never noticed before.

Her body was slammed up against the wall. It was pitch black and all she could see was the devilish gleam of the black eyes hovering in front of her.

**A/n: Thank you so much for all the wonderful and positive feedback! I haven't recieved one flame yet so I am very happy about that!**


	8. Chp8: The Warning

**A/n:** Just to let you know I have decided to keep up with this fic, though I'm not all that entirely sure where I am going to go with it. Chapters might be short but I will have another fic out shortly, I'm writing it in my notebook and I like it.

* * *

**Last Time**: Her body was slammed up against the wall. It was pitch black and all she could see was the devilish gleam of the black eyes hovering in front of her.

* * *

A hand covered Hermione's mouth as her eyes went wide with horror. The person in front of her, who was it? She could see them at all, only the gleam in their eyes that was close to her own. She couldn't even make out her attackers pupils.

What did it want with her? Hermione whimpered now, her body beginning to ache from the pain of being held so tightly to the wall.

A pounding headache coursed through her head as the attacker began banging her head against the hard wall.

Someone really wanted her dead.

"Let go!" Hermione screamed fist pounding outward, suddenly remembering their existence and her own will to live.

What was up with people wanting to kill her lately? She did nothing to harm anyone. Hell, Hermione was even working for getting house elf's freed.

This attacker had to be in line with Voldemort. They just had to be? No one else would want to hurt her. Hermione could think of no other possible attacker.

Hermione was forced onto the floor a heavy weight coming down on top of her fragile being.

"Listen Closely" The voice hissed. It sent chills down her spine, this voice did not remind her of anyone's, it was unlike a voice she had ever heard.

"I will only tell you this once. Leave Hogwarts or next time we meet will be our last." The person, obviously a man, pulled hair from her face as he glanced over her features.

Hermione gasped, eyes going wide as she struggled beneath him trying to get his face as far away from hers as possible. She did not like the feeling this person gave her. She did not like the fact he was trying to get her to leave Hogwarts.

"I will know if you go near him." He hissed for disappearing in thin air.

Near who? Hermione thought. It certainly couldn't be someone from the order. They wouldn't try and harm her or scare her. Who did the person mean? Stay away from who?

Hermione's head felt light. The girl lifted a few fingers to her head to find it bleeding once more. Back to the Hospital Wing she thought, trying to push the image of the man's eyes to the back of her mind.

Only when Hermione was stumbling out of the room did she realize that she was crying.


	9. Chp9: Headmaster's Worry

**Last Chapter:**

Hermione's head felt light. The girl lifted a few fingers to her head to find it bleeding once more. Back to the Hospital Wing she thought, trying to push the image of the man's eyes to the back of her mind.

Only when Hermione was stumbling out of the room did she realize that she was crying.

* * *

The injury on her head was an easy one to heal for the medi-witch. The witch immediatly called down the Headmaster, this had to be something big, by the look on his face.

Dumbledore was someone Hermione had the utmost respect for and knew what he would tell her would be the truth.

Grave concern was written all over his expression, it was a rare occasion anyone would catch him like this. If anything scared her, the look on his face had too.

"_Professor?_"

Hermione asked, looking concerned. The cut on her forehead was healed and Hermione for one felt fine, something inside her didn't feel right. It was that feeling at the pit of her stomache that something terrible was about to happen.

And maybe it would.

"_Hermione, Hogwarts is not safe for you anymore. If you wish, you may leave but for the wizarding world's sake, I beg you to stay. I cannot keep you here and I do understand if you wish to leave_."

Something was seriously wrong.

But no, it was unlike Hermione Anne Granger to give up. Her Gryffindor bravery and pride would not allow it. She knew she was stronger then this and would get through this ordeal just like everything else she had gone through.

Harry and Ron would be at her sides. They had all the same classes except for one, those two would do anything for her and it didin't surprise her to hear their feet clattering down the hallway towards the hospital wing entrance.

* * *

The two came through, there faces flushed from running.Apparently they had run all the way from Gryffindor tower to here, by the heaving of their lungs and the flushed colour of their faces you could tell.

"_Ah, I'm glad you are here_"

Dumbledore spoke, the twinkle in his eye lost. They were dull and concerned. Something was deeply troubling him as her sat in the chair next to Hermione, the two boys sitting on the end of the white hospital bed, looking at Hermione in a concerned fashion.

You could tell they were both going to speak and as they opened their mouth to move their lips and emit some sort of sound or word, Dumbledore silenced them with a hand.

"_Hermione has been attacked yet again, but she is fine_"

Hermione nodded at this, trying to smile and tell them it would be okay.

"_I thought it best to call you two down here. I have some news of great importance, concerning you all and someone else whom we do not know the name of yet_"

All three students looked to their headmast in confusion. How could he not know who this fourth person was? If it was something concerning a student, surely he would know, right?

The girls brow furrowed and she folded her arms across her chest, resting below her breats, which had developed fully over the summer.

"_How could you not know who this is Headmaster?_"

The old man sighed gently, rubbing his chin between his fingers as if in deep thought.

"_There was more to the prophecy that was made about Mr. Potter some years ago. We do know some of it, but i find it best not to tell you the wordings of it now. _

_I can tell you that it concerns all of you and the fourth individual. It is of great importance and as we can see whomever is trying to stop this has seen Hermione as the most vulnerable out of you three so far. You all need to watch out for eachother even more then before. _

_We do not know who is behind this or what exactly they are capable of. Though we do know it must be someone from the Dark Side, considering it was Lucius Malfoy who had tried to strangle Hermione supposivly. _

_Now I will leave you to gather your thoughts then I would like you to go back to Gryffindor Tower. No stopping between here and there. Goodday_"

As soon as the old man began speaking he seemed to stop and leave. How could he leave them so clueless like this?

A look was exchanged between the trio before they stood and left together for the tower.

* * *

Thankyou to all my reviewers. I do appreciate it so much, you are what keeps me motivated to going. The more reviews I get the longer the chapters will be! I hope this one was longer! I am in the process of writing two more stories in my notebook, they will be considerably longer in chapters I hope! Have a super day.


	10. Chp10: Confusion

Chapter 10

* * *

Confusion

* * *

Disclaimer: I own Nothing but the plot

* * *

Last Time:

As soon as the old man began speaking he seemed to stop and leave. How could he leave them so clueless like this?  
A look was exchanged between the trio before they stood and left together for the tower.

* * *

Their walk to the town was uneventful for the most part. The trio received a few concerned looks from fellow classmates but mostly, that was it.

Apparently someone had slipped the news about Hermione's attacks. It wasn't surprising though. When something was kept secret in Hogwarts, it was only natural for the whole school to know.

Harry whispered the password into the portrait and it swung open. They all stepped in to find the normally noisy common room quiet peaceful. Only one was in the room who happened to be none other then Ginny Weasely, Ron's little sister.

"How are you feeling Hermione?"

She asked, concern in her voice.

Hermione tried her best to smile warmly at Ginny.

"Oh a lot better now, Thanks Gin"

It was hard for them to think of her as grown up. The trio would always see her as a little girl, even though she had been there for some of their adventures.

She was younger then they and that was that.

Ginny was the little sister, who they all felt a need to protect. Especially Ron though. She actually was his little sister.

Poor Ginny couldn't even have a guy look at her without Ron jumping all over them and into conclusions.

Hermione secretly promised Ginny to try and talk some sense into Ron.

All four of them surrounded the fire. Dumbledore made sure that their common room fire couldn't be traced.

This way Harry, Ron, and Hermione could contact the order when they needed too.  
Their didn't seem a better time to talk to someone then now.

The three needed answer, they wanted answers, so naturally, they'd get them.

Harry picked up some flu powder and threw it in the fire, sticking his head in he shouted

"Grimmauld Place!"

Soon he felt his head swirling and then coming to a stop in the kitchen on Sirius's old house. Lupin appeared and smiled warmly at Harry

"Can I help ya Harry?"

He asked and leaned against the chair

"What's going on with this whole prophecy thing Lupin? We want to know who the forth person is. Can You tell it to us?"

Lupin chuckled and nodded his head

"I can tell you what I know"


	11. Riddle

**Chapter 11**

* * *

**Riddle**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

**A/n: Thank you so much to all my reviewers. I realize this fanfic is sort of crappy but I will continue on with it anyway. My other two are much, much better. I am going to try a lot harder now.**

**Alenor: Whelp, You will just have to wait and see!**

**LunaMarshall: Thanks! I hope I'm not making things too obvious.**

**Princess Kyra: You'll learn more about the prophecy in this chapter!**

**DeeCohan: Hehe thanks! Lupin is one of my favorite characters.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

"**What's going on with this whole prophecy thing Lupin? We want to know who the forth person is. Can You tell it to us?"**

**Lupin chuckled and nodded his head**

"**I can tell you what I know"**

* * *

Two more heads stuck themselves in the fire and Lupin chuckled again, finishing his sentence.

"But unfortunately that isn't much" his smiled remained plastered to his face, apparently this amused him.

All three jaws dropped, and Hermione got that look in her eyes

"Oh you listen here Lupin! Don't you toy with us like this! It just isn't fair! You're all over there knowing everything while leaving us here in the dark! Why Professor Dumbledore practically walked out on us today and I will not tolerate it again!"

Hermione's speeches almost always seemed to get through to the teachers. Lupin saw she meant business and when

Hermione Granger means business she means business.

It wouldn't be wise to cross this girl's path while she was on a rampage.

"All we know is that you must find out on your own without two much interference from the outside. You three must find _him_ on your own with minimal help. I devised a well, riddle to help you on your way."

_So it's a him, _Hermione thought.

"-Ahem-" Lupin coughed, looking amused once more.

"On a starless night he shall follow,  
In the dark one will wallow,

His savoir art thy be to thou,  
In thy time 'o need,  
Sadist once thought to be,  
Will now be thy source of humble glee,  
For thy savoir has an Angel's face,  
And one of thy trio shall be in thy savior's love"

Maybe Lupin really was going off his rocker.

Meanwhile Hermione was furiously writing it all down, her head momentarily gone from the fire but still listening in.

It took a while for them to process it but finally they saw what Lupin did.

They figured out the source of his amusement.

Was Hermione going to fall in love? According to the riddle it would be so.

"This is ridiculous!"

Was the last thing any of them heard from Hermione as she stormed out of the room. She was going to her room, in the Head's dorm, that way none of them could bother her. There she would be able to think, with no interruptions.

A yawn became audible as she found her way to the Head's Dorm. The map was amazingly still in her pocket.

"_Snake and Lion_"

She muttered to the portrait before it could start talking to her. All of them loved to just talk and talk, most of the time Hermione would kindly take a few moments from her schedule to listen but tonight she was just so tired that she barely took the time to look at the portrait in front of her.

The room before her was elegant and beautiful. The walls Slytherin green and Gryffindor red, with engravings of snakes and lions in gold and silver, all throughout the room.

At the furthest end of the common room there were two large windows overlooking the lands with long draping curtains of red and green intertwined.

In the center there was a huge roaring fire place. To her right was a portrait with _Hermione Granger; Head Girl_ over it and to her left a portrait with _Draco Malfoy; Head Boy_ over it.

In front of the fire place was a coffee table and on each side a red or green couch. Upon each couch there was a silver or red woven blanket.

The site was absolutely stunning, Hermione couldn't believe it. There were three more doors but she decided to investigate them the next day. Tomorrow she would be more awake and able to do things she wanted. Like look over that riddle.

Upon reaching the portrait to her room she tried to get it to open but it just wouldn't let her. Surprisingly it was blank, a blank portrait. She had never seen one like it. Getting frustrated quickly from the lack of sleep Hermione pounded on the door with her wand groaning,

_Open you damn thing!_

With a click it opened.

She sighed angrily and climbed in, all the while an amused Draco Malfoy watched, unwilling to help.

As Hermione lay in her bed she went over what had happened so far and who this _person _could be.

So, the first night here, she is attacked. By who? None other then Lucius Malfoy. A few days later a stranger traps her in a room and warns her to stay away from _him_. Who could this Him be? Did this person have a connection to the person she would supposedly be saved by? Well, obviously.

Lucius Malfoy was a death eater. All death eaters and Voldemort wanted Harry dead. Harry her and Ron are the Golden trio, so this forth person must help to bring Voldemort's downfall, right? It was all too simple. Except for the fact of who this forth person would be.

Hermione was positive she wouldn't fall in love with them. After all, it couldn't be true love right? She always imagined herself falling in love very romantically not in a pushed together sort of way.

She sighed and flipped onto her side, falling asleep almost immediately. The stress of worrying about who was the forth person and people trying to kill her was all too much.

A silent vow was made to look at that riddle closer in the morning.

Yes, in the morning.

Deep slumber held her in its grasp all throughout the night until the steady beep of her alarm woke her. Hermione yawned sitting up, her wand tapped the beeping instrument once so it shut off.

It was morning, time for breakfast. Not bothering to get changed, she trudged out of bed and down the stairs, pushing open the portrait and stepping down.

The fire was blazing in the fire place, Crookshanks sleeping soundly on the hearth (who knows how she got in here) and Malfoy laying quietly on the couch…wait a minute, Malfoy laying quietly on the couch?

Creeping towards the portrait now Hermione tried to make her escape, but it didn't work very well when she heard him call out.

_You resemble a rabbit when you do that you know, oh what do they call it? Tip-toeing? Yes, yes they do. Now if only you had your buck teeth back, it'd be picture perfect, well I don't know about the perfect part, Granger, because naturally you aren't._

He chuckled softly to himself, not even looking at her. Hermione growled and picked up the nearest thing - a book - and chucked it at him.

It hit him square in the stomach and an _oomph _sounded along with some coughing then laughing.

_Make that a rabid rabbit._


	12. Solving the Riddle and A New Class

**Chapter Twelve**

**Solving The Riddle**

**A/n:  
Kristun999: Thanks! Wow 20 min. That makes me feel special :) I must be doing something right. Good luck with your story too! It really stinks that you keep having to start over, three times especially! I think I would of gotten frustrated and broke something by then. Most likely the computer or my brother. Though breaking my brother would cause a lot of problems…it would solve more. Hehe :-p  
**

**0odr8co's'girl0o: Thanks! I thought it was funny too. Someone in my Bio class was talking about a rabid squirrel, which is where I got the idea, but then I thought, Draco was always making fun of her for her teeth, calling her a beaver or something. But I liked rabbit better because it rhymed sort of. Ooh. I wonder if the beaver teeth have anything to do with her Patronus (sp?) form. Hmmm.**

**XoxobriTtAnyxoxo13: Sorry bout the shorter chapters annoying…I guess…But as I said in the note on the pages, like the one that was only like 2 paragraphs, and even others. Sometimes it was necessary for them to be short. If I kept going it would of dragged on and sometimes things had to be said that didn't fit in anywhere else.**

**DeeCohan: You're my favorite, I love you! I have to say thanks big time because you have reviewed faithfully. Thanks so much for all your input! **

**Alenor: Thank ya, I do try:-p **

****

**Last Time:**

**He chuckled softly to himself, not even looking at her. Hermione growled and picked up the nearest thing - a book - and chucked it at him.**

**It hit him square in the stomach and an _oomph _sounded along with some coughing then laughing.**

_**Make that a rabid rabbit.**_

That boy infuriated her so much! She sat down at the Gryffindor house table and scooped some porridge into a bowl angrily. Harry and Ron gave her an odd look then decided it was probably something they should just let go, unless Hermione brought it up, that is.

They almost forgot she got stuck with Malfoy in a dormitory. _Poor Hermione_, they both thought. She had to deal with him everyday all year long, this anger routine would probably be almost daily.

_Can you believe him!_

She shouted, slamming down her spoon. The people surrounding them at their table and a few Ranvenclaws stopped and stared for a moment, before realizing it was only Hermione Granger on another rampage.

_After all these years, after becoming head boy, he still had the ego the size of Britain! Can you believe he still had the nerve to make fun of me, to call me a rabid rabbit!_

Harry and Ron tried their best not to laugh, despite how much they hated Malfoy; a rabid rabbit was kind of funny.

_Do you want us to pound him for you 'Mione?_

Ron piped up, happy because this might just be a reason to get into a fight. The girl turned and glowered at him, boys, always thinking of fighting!

_No Ron, there will be no need too, I will think of my own revenge. And in the meantime, I have to go to the library for some quiet time to think over that blasted riddle._

Hermione stood up quickly and exited the hall, not looking back at the two boys, looking blankly in her direction.

Maybe they should follow her, Dumbledore did say she was very vulnerable right now; apparently she played some big role in the whole Voldemort thing, you know other then just being his friend.

But their stomachs rumbled, and it was daylight, they thought. No one would attack her during the daylight surely and right under Dumbledore's nose really. The library was just down the corridor.

Hermione reached the library without interruption and made her way to the back, towards a quiet table. Her fingers ran along the edge of the paper which held the riddle.

Today would be the day she would figure out who this fourth person was and get this all straightened out. No way over her dead body would she fall in love like this.

There was no way. Just no way.

Sitting down she pulled it out.

"_On a starless night he shall follow,  
In the dark one will wallow,_

_His savoir art thy be to thou,  
In thy time 'o need,  
Sadist once thought to be,  
Will now be thy source of humble glee,  
For thy savoir has an Angel's face,  
And one of thy trio shall be in thy savior's love"_

To her it looked like he would follow one of them, while the other was in the dark. But it didn't say what he would do then.

Then later he would be a savor to one or all of them, it didn't say. He was apparently thought to be a sadist but then make her or them happy. He has an Angels face and she would fall in love with him. This made no sense at all!

_Well, well, well…what do we have here? The ugly duckling studying once more…or wait what's this -_ He grabbed the poem from Hermione's grasp - _is this a love poem? Aw Granger how sweet. _

_On a starless night he shall follow,  
In the dark one will wallow,_

_His savoir art thy be to thou,  
In thy time 'o need,  
Sadist once thought to be,  
Will now be thy source of humble glee,  
For thy savoir has an Angel's face,  
And one of thy trio shall be in thy savior's love…_

Draco chorus, one arm extended out as he chanted it. Hermione's anger grew and she grabbed it back from him.

_Aw, you in a grouchy mood, rabbit? _

Hermione glared at him, thinking of the many ways she'd just love to torture him.

_Oh, sod off Malfoy. I don't need to hear your ridicule all hours of the day. Didn't I tell you that I wanted to avoid you as much as possible. The only time I will put up with you and your gigantic ego is for Head duties, and head duties only! Got it!_

With her final words the girl grabbed her back, the poem and turned to leave. Oddly something was restraining her from walking any further. She turned to see a smirking Malfoy holding on to the end of her backpack.

_Unfortunately for you then, Hermione, _ _you'll have to put up with it. This is head duties._

He pulled a chair out for Hermione and pulled her into it before sitting down across from her. The angry expression on her face mellowed some, but only in curiosity to what he was talking about.

_You stormed out this morning before I had a chance to give you the letter that came for you this morning from the old coot aka Dumbledore. _

Malfoy shoved a piece of parchment at her as she glared. He is not an old coot! Her mind screamed. Damn Malfoy, damn him to hell.

_**Dear Miss Granger,  
I am pleased to know you are doing well. I hope Misters Potter and Weasely are keeping a close eye on you but alas that is not the point of this letter. Do you remember on the train, you were told about promoting house unity and a dance? Well, Madam Pince and I agreed to give you and Mister Malfoy a room all to yourself in a library where you will spend one class period a day discussing ways to promote house unity, dances, and activities that you will be planning for Hogwarts students. I will be expecting a report of your progress from both of you at the end of each month. You can find a portrait of Madam Forlorn along the western wall. The password is 'Destined love' . You class schedule is also included in this letter. Have a good day and please do stay safe Miss Granger.**_

_**Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore  
Hogwart's Head Master.**_

Hermione groaned. Now she had to share a class period alone with Malfoy in some room and on top of it actually talk to him! This would be the death of her.

_Thank you, Malfoy. I will be seeing you after Herbology then. Good day. _

It was hard for her to keep her voice level. All she wanted to do right now was scream. Scream at Dumbledore for forcing her into this, scream at Malfoy for being a twit, and scream at Harry and Ron for…for just not caring enough, or something, anything.

Pulling out her class schedule once more she double checked it and saw she had Advanced Potions first, then Advanced Transfiguration, Ancient Runes and lastly the Heads Duties 'Class'. This would be one hell of a day.

Pushing open the door Hermione sat down in front, Harry and Ron just behind her. For once they were on time but knowing them they were probably just trying to be good on their first day back…somewhat good at least. For some odd reason Hermione had the feeling Potions class would start out with a bang.

And oh was she right.


	13. The Great KaBang, Oh and Head's Class

**Chapter Thirteen**

**The Great Ka-bang…**

**Oh And Head's Class.**

* * *

**By: Kellyx0x**

**Disclaimer: ITS ALL MINE! DO YOU HEAR ME ALL BLOODY MINE! Er, well maybe not.**

* * *

**Last Time:**

**Pushing open the door Hermione sat down in front, Harry and Ron just behind her. For once they were on time but knowing them they were probably just trying to be good on their first day back…somewhat good at least. For some odd reason Hermione had the feeling Potions class would start out with a bang.**

**And oh was she right.**

* * *

The door shut with a loud bang as Snape stormed in. He didn't seem in such a good mood today, but then again when did he ever. The shutters slammed shut as he walked past, something scary enough to make one of the first years wet their knickers. But they were older now and well past the Snape-is-so-scary stage. This was routine, afterall.

But as he reached the front something different happened, something out of the ordinary. There was a _click_ and a projector started rolling. Onto the white board it started projecting pictures of Snape as a baby then to older one's of him cross dressing. The class roared with laughter as the teacher tried and tried to stop the machine.

Even the Slytherin's were laughing. Snape, a cross dresser! Could you imagine!

Finally getting frustrated, Snape pointed his wand at it and shouted a spell. The projector went up in a cloud of smoke and there were groans all around the room. But right before the clouds of smoke became thin enough to see through, you heard a loud _Bang!_ Then Snape shouting.

"Class is over! Everyone out! Now Now NOW! Get OUT NOW! HURRY OUT OUT OUT!"

Everyone was too curious to see why Snape wanted to get them out so quickly so they packed up their belongings slowly. With a swish of the wand, Harry's in fact (Hermione smiled at him and he winked back) the smoke was gone.

There was Snape.

He was in the front of the classroom, trying frantically to cover himself.

All he was dressed in was a sparkly gold dress that clung to his body and that was just long enough to cover his, erm, private areas, with a Gryffindor red boa thrown around his neck. Two lion earrings hung from his now pierced ears and his feet were clad with ruby red heals.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

The rage in Snape's eyes was enough to even scare the Slytherin's into retreat.

"OUT!"

He screamed so loudly that everyone scurried from the room, a few pieces of parchment and a quill or two floated to the floor in their wake.

But not before a few flashes went off and pictures of Snape were posted all over the school.

That's how Snape's Potions class got cancelled for two days in a row.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Poor Bloke probably needs to get over his embarrassment" _

Harry laughed as they sat in the common room for the remainder of Potions. Everyone sat in a circle near Harry and Ron, listening to how they pulled it off. It was amazing and spectacular but definitely couldn't of been pulled off without the help of the Weasely twins.

They told the story over and over to all the younger years who weren't there to see it. Everyone agreed it was worth the loss of some house point's they were sure to receive in the next few days.

Hermione even thought that it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Normally you didn't get her approval on such matters, considering they probably broke a hundred school rules. All she said was and I quote;

"_The old bastard had it coming"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day Hermione found herself in the Head's Class room waiting for Malfoy. It was a nice and cozy space. Across the room from the entryway there was a crackling fire and two windows on either side of it. In the middle of the room there was a square table going from a few feet from the fire place all the way to the door. There was one chair on either side of the table. Along the right and left walls there were bookshelves filled with books on part planning and unity.

On the same side of the door there was a cabinet filled with writing and drawing supplies. They would probably come in handy for when they wanted to draw out decorations for the great hall.

Ten minuets into the class period Malfoy decided to grace her with his presence. He swaggered into the room as if he owned the place and plopped down into the chair across from her. With his feet propped up on the table and an innocent look plastered across his face he looked at her waiting for something to be said.

Hermione wanted to hurt him. She wanted to pummel him, to slap him. Anything to wipe that look from his face. It aggravated her beyond belief but a cool guise remained plastered to her face.

_Let's begin, shall we?_

The girl proposed, pulling a parchment in front of her and holding her quill to it.

_I suppose we should start with a dance? The younger years would love it, along with the upperclassmen. Halloween possibly? Yes, yes that would do fine. It can be a costume ball. Everyone will come with a costume and mask so no one knows who anyone else is. Oh, oh and as a game we can have…_

That's where Draco lost her, she was furiously scribbling things down as he fell into a soft snooze. _She can do all the work if she wants,_ he thought lazily. _Not like she's going to let me help anyway._

What seemed like only a few minuets later, which in fact was more like an hour later, he heard Granger calling him.

_Malfoy, MALFOY! Did you even hear ANYTHING I said!_

Uh, no.

_Of course I did, dear rabbit. A Halloween ball with games and masks. It sounds exquisite, now if you'd excuse me I must be on my way._

With that said he swept from the room with grace only a Malfoy could show. Hermione's jaw hung open for a few moments before she gathered herself and packed up her things leaving the room. Maybe he had been listening.

Fat Chance.

* * *

**Preview to next time: The corridor was dark on her way back to Gryffindor tower. There was a slow click of heels behind her. Determined to play it as if nothing was wrong Hermione only sped up her pace a bit. It was only her mind playing games on her, it had to be. No one in the right mind would attack her again here in Hogwarts. **

_**That's what they said last time.**_

**She mumbled out loud just before two hands seized her from behind and a piercing scream echoed through the halls. A scream that would only reach the ears of one person.**

* * *

**A/n: Kudos to all the wonderful people who reviewed. I don't think I've gotten one flame yet! Woot!**

**Much Love Too: DrGreenThumb87, RudyKelley, xoxobritanyxoxo13, Draco'sBlackRose, Knight-Of-The-Wolf, DeeCohan, and Alenor!**


End file.
